April 14th, 2009
by aerocats
Summary: Four kids wake up with an empty feeling in their stomachs. They have strange feelings, almost memories, of something that was meant to happen but never did.
Author's Note:

AAAHHHHH this is so old! And never meant to see the light of day, but with the end of Homestuck and everything, I decided 'what the hell, I'll post it'. So, here you go! It's suppose to take place in an AU where Sburb never happened, and the kids just go on living their normal lives. This may or may not be sadstuck. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, and happy 4/13!

A young man sits in his bedroom.

His eyes are narrowed, focusing on the slice of cake his father gave to him earlier in the day. The cake itself is vanilla, with blue raspberry-flavored frosting. This young man thinks that it is silly to call something "blue raspberry flavored", as blue raspberries do not exist. What does Betty Crocker think he is, some kind of chump? Betty Crocker… Betty Crocker. The name sends shivers up his spine for reasons he doesn't know.

A strong wind blows through his open window, ruffling his hair and disturbing his peace. Absentmindedly, he waves his fingers to steer the breeze away from his head. Wait… steer the breeze? The young man looks up in confusion. Did he really think that he would be able to take control of the air with his mind? That's a very silly thing for him to think, even by his standards.

A young woman is frowning at a blank canvas that is positioned in front of a mirror. She has been looking for a new hobby. Sometimes, writing, reading, and knitting can get kind of dull when that's all to do on a weekend. One of her online friends suggested drawing. After an hour of that, she stumbled upon a neat set of paints up in the attic of her house. She decided to take up painting, and wanted to do a self portrait of herself. However, she has no idea where to start. Gazing at the paints that she stole from her mother, the black and the white catch her eye. Hypnotically, she takes her index finger and starts mixing them together to form a dark charcoal. She curses herself for partaking in such a pointless thought that arose from the back of her head.

But what she does next is even more imbecilic: she takes the smudge of paint on her index finger and smears it over her left cheekbone. The charcoal stains her pale face. She hesitates for a moment, right hand hovering over the rest of the mixed paint. Then, on a snap decision, she coats her entire hand in it and hastily rubs it over her face. It is thick, heavy, and oppressive.

The girl pauses for a few seconds, breathing heavily. Her eyes peer out from under the gray, hollow and desperate. She looks like a ghost. Empty. Dead.

She begins to sob.

A young man's legs dangle off of the roof of his apartment. He scans the sky from under his dark shades. Bored of the smoggy city sights, his hands reach into his pockets for his phone. Instead, he pulls out a few shitty pens and pencils that he's required to have for school. He snorts, and tosses them aside. One of them lands only a few feet away from his hand. It's a crimson red. Red. What a fucking fantastic color.

The boy wonders what it tastes like.

He shakes his head. Wow, what a stupid thing to think. Almost as stupid as this whole sitting-on-a-roof-and-contemplating bullshit he's been doing for the past hour.

A bird flitters onto the roof. For some reason, the boy feels sad. Sad, but also like he dodged a bullet.

A young woman is exploring a forest.

The forest itself is very impressive, but also dark. The young woman shivers. She isn't fond of the dark. But the towering trees and dense undergrowth make up for it!

She giggles and adjusts her glasses to peer at something interesting she found. It's a small frog. She's not sure what breed, but it's a spotted brown. As she bends to pick it up, she is overcome with a very maternal sensation. She feels as if it is her job to protect and care for this tiny creature. As if it holds the universe inside of it.

What a silly thought. It saddens her for reasons she does not know.

She picks up the frog and trudges back home. It takes her a while to notice that she's crying.

The date is April 14th, 2009.


End file.
